


Reunions

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Communication, Gen, Protective Beauregard Lionett, Relationship Counselor Caduceus, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: Jester and the Traveler have another talk, but this time the Mighty Nein are there to support her. Conversations bring up memories and the stage is set to reunite Vilya with her family. As Vilya comes to terms with her past, Jester is left thinking about her future... and Artagan's place in it.
Relationships: Artagan & Jester Lavorre, Korrin/Vilya (Critical Role), The Mighty Nein & Other(s), Vilya & Keyleth
Comments: 52
Kudos: 195





	1. We Need to Talk

Together they stumbled onto the shore dripping wet. It was over. Vokodo was dead. Jester heard the sound of slow clapping. She turned to see the Traveler standing there.

“Well done, my Jester,” he told her, “I knew you could do it.”  
  
"You're here!" said Jester. "I thought you were busy."  
  
"I was," he said, "But I- I think they can manage the rest of the way on their own. Or at the very least I can take a small break. "

“Well it would have been nice if you were here sooner, cause we nearly died, like a lot,” she said. “And I didn’t have _as_ many spells either since I had to do greater restoration in the morning. So you know, it would have been nice if you’d told us about this beforehand. Hey, there’s this really bad thing you should probably kill right away as soon as you get there. Just be prepared for that. You know?”

“Is the Traveler here?” asked Fjord.

“No, I’ve just been talking to myself,” said Jester.

“Well you know, I'd like a word about how he knew this thing was here,” said Beau. "Are you sure he wasn't planning to just leave his followers on the island to forget everything?"

Suddenly Artagan was visible, red hair seeming to billow around him, green eyes glowing with power. “Are you the one that put that in her head?”

“Excuse me?” asked Beau, stepping up.

Jester moved between then. Even in her weakened state Jester didn’t doubt Beau was ready to throw a punch. Looking around at her friends’ faces and body language it looked like they all would be willing to fight. They’d taken out one false god today, they wouldn’t back down from another fight. Jester was pretty sure that Beau really wanted to kill him. 

Jester did not want that.

“Stop it!” she shouted. She whirled to face Artagan. “She didn’t put anything in my head. I asked her about things, like - you let me go all these years thinking you were a god, devoting myself to you and only told me the truth because you wanted something from me. How am I supposed to trust you if you don’t tell me things!”

Artagan looked taken aback and seemed to deflate. “Jester, we talked about this,” said Artagan.

“No! You talked about it. You told me you weren’t really a god and asked me for help. The whole conversation was about you. You never asked how I felt? If I was ok?” he shouted.

“Jester,” he said gently.

“Sorry for yelling at you,” she said. "Look, I- we need to talk. You and me, about all of this and about us." 

“No, it’s all right,” he said, “I-Jester, you know you could have told me.”

“Could I?” she asked, voice breaking.

“Don’t tell her what she knows,” said Beau.

“I mean - I don’t- " Jester faltered, on the edge of crying but fighting back the tears. "Look, I don’t even know if I really know you. You did a lot for me when I was little, but how do I know you really cared. If we're really friends. I want to be friends, but it’s like if you didn’t tell me about how you're not a god. You let me just think that and encourage others to think that. That’s pretty big. And what else didn’t you tell me about? And you didn’t- you didn’t tell me about Avacado-”

“And I said I was sorry,” said Artagan.

Jester took a breath and shook her head. “You didn’t, you said you were sorry I felt bad or whatever, not sorry that you scared me. Sorry that you didn’t tell me.”

“I-hmm,” he placed a hand on his chin, looking puzzled. “I told you that you were right, I should have been a little more forthright.”

“A little?” asked Beau.

“Did you ever say you’d be forthright in the future?” asked Yasha, coming forward to stand beside Beau.

"Or did you just tell her what she wanted to hear so she'd go back to doing what you want," asked Beau. "You tell her you don't want her to worry because you don't want her questioning you." 

"And why is it that you feel the need to always question her?" asked the Traveler, "I remember when she first started traveling with you. She asked her mother to send her money and you made her doubt it was coming."

"Hey, I just didn't want her to be disappointed."

"She knew her Mother her entire life, and you'd never met her mother, but you knew better," he continued, "you don't know me and yet you've decided you're a better judge of my character than someone who has known me for over a decade?"

“Ok, now that's deflecting,” said Caduceus, “Beau, listen I’m not liking what I’m hearing from him either, but let’s take a minute. This conversation needs to be between him and Jester. Now Jester, when you spoke with the Traveler what did you hear?”

“What do you mean?” asked Jester.

“In that last conversation,” said Cad, “From your perspective, what did the Traveler say to you.”

“Ah, well he said, um - Don’t think I’m not looking out for you. I didn’t mean to put you through this. I’m sorry you felt abandoned, but he’s been really busy. Oh and the big thing, he knew about Avacado but he wouldn’t have left me or us. He would have come back for us. And he promised.”

“What did he promise?” asked Beau.

“To come back for all of us and get us out if things went bad. Like if we lost our memories or something,” said Jester. “I think. The conversation jumped around a bit.”

“Ok,” said Caduceus. He didn’t look happy, but he took a deep breath and looked at Artagan, and asked, “Is that what you meant?”

The Traveler looked at him confused. “I’m... not sure what you mean by that?” He drew out the words, bewilderment dripping into every syllable.

“I think what he is asking is if you meant to say what Jester heard. Jester felt like you were saying you’re sorry she felt bad not actually apologizing for not telling her everything.”

“Well I didn’t know it would upset her!” he said, dramatically offended.

“That doesn’t fucking matter,” said Beau. “You did upset her.”

“I know you're really powerful and don't always think about people," Veth began, echoing what Jester had told her, "but if Jester is your friend you need to at least think about her. You put all of us in danger. We agreed to come here without knowing that. What if I’d forgotten about my family like Vilya did. I have a husband, a child.”

Caduceus held up his hand, trying to calm the others. 

“I - well,” he waved a hand and formed a seat for himself out of the earth and sat down. “It did not occur to me that it would be upsetting. I wasn’t….aware that memory loss would be such a big deal for mortals. You lose memories, but so what? Reality itself is in constant flux anyway, it’s chaos and perception.”

“I lost years with my family,” Vilya spoke up. “My daughter. She’s an adult now. I don’t know what I’ve missed. My husband. I don’t even know if he’s alive.”

“Oh…” said Jester, she hadn’t thought about that. “Would you like me to try and message him? Your husband I mean. I can say, this is Jester. We found your wife, Vilya. She’s alive but lost her memories for a long time. Are you alive?”

“Well he’d have to be alive to get the message,” remarked Caduceus.

"And I'd have to know what he looks like..." Jester admitted, looking at Vilya apologetically. "Maybe if you describe him I could draw him later and then send the message."

"I'd appreciate that," said Vilya, she took a breath and wiped at her eyes. 

“I - I was not planning to trap people with families here,” said the Traveler softly. “And I certainly would not have left Jester or anyone she cares about here.”

“What about your other followers?” asked Beau, crossing her arms.

“It - was plan B. Not the ideal, and only for some of them,” he said, “but some of them are just the worst. I can’t control who follows me.”

“Wait? So this the reluctant god friend you were talking about?” asked Vilya.

“Well he’s not really a god-god,” said Jester. “He’s a fairy.”

“An Archfey,” said Artagan.

“And you left the Feywild to form a religion and trick mortals into thinking you are a god?” asked Vilya.

“No, I left the Feywild because I could,” he said, “and the religion thing was sort of an accident. She thought I was a god, and I didn’t tell her otherwise. Jester, you seemed so happy with me as your god. I’m sorry I’m not what you wanted.”

“I never wanted you to be a god!” said Jester. “I just assumed you were. You’re my best friend, man. I was happy just having a friend. And I would have been happy with an Archfey friend too. I mean, the powers are pretty cool, but-”

“I could give you powers,” said Artagan. “Not divine powers, but powers. It might take a little work. My sort of magic relies heavily on a sort of raw charisma. And don’t me wrong, you are my favorite person but-”

“I mean, I can be a bit insensitive sometimes and don’t always think about what I say and I’m like really bad at lying.”

“You did a great job with that hag,” said Artagan. “And I do have a little magic.”

“Don’t try to change the subject,” said Beau. “You’re making her comfort you by feeling sorry for yourself and offering her things so she’ll stop being upset. You still have a lot you need to answer for-”

“Like not apologizing and telling Jester what she should think or feel?” said Veth. "Jester has a lot she needs to talk to you about." 

“I did not intend-”

“And why were you pretending to be a child to get close to a little girl,” said Fjord. “You really weren’t planning to use her for anything.”

“What?” asked Artagan, completely bewildered. “I-” He fell silent, lips clenched. The expression on his face looked as though he was chewing on his thoughts. “I am of a kind that cannot speak false words and is bound by words. As such, I am...careful about what I say and the nuances of communicating with a mortal I care for are not something I have experience with…”

“Would it be easier to talk if you were something else,” said Jester. “I mean, when you were a little kid it wasn’t just an illusion. We held hands and played hide and seek and when you tagged me it felt real. And you didn’t look like an Archfey so-”

“I won’t be bound by any rules of the fey if I polymorph,” said Artagan, smiling. He changed then, features shifting slightly to take on the appearance of a red-haired half-elf. Eyes still green, but a mortal sort of green, face now dotted with freckles, slender form slightly more tone.

“Wait!” said Beau, “it’s you! You’re that guy!”

“Guy?” asked Fjord.

“When you guys got taken there was a guy at the Inn in Shady Creek Run. Key something-”

“Keelan?” suggested Veth.

“Keelyn,” confirmed the Traveler. “And I had to talk to you somehow or you never would have found her.”

“You helped them find me?” asked Jester.

“Of course,” he said, getting up to come to her and take her hands in his, “Jester, I could never make a promise I couldn’t keep. I can’t honestly promise that I will always be there. I don’t if I can do that. But I’d never willingly abandon you if you were in danger.”

“You told us about the Mardoons,” said Caleb.

“Yes,” he let go off Jester’s hands so he could turn towards the other and gesture as he spoke, “and do you have any idea how hard it was to get you, people, to take a hint. I was trying to give you cryptic advice that would help you find your friends and all you wanted to do was question me.” He groaned, and then looked past then all to Vilya. “Are you all right?”

Jester turned, she was crying.

“I’m sorry,” said Vilya. “It’s just...in this shape you remind me of my daughter. Her name was Keyleth.”

“Keyleth?” asked the Traveler. “You’re Keyleth’s Mother?”

“You know my daughter?”

“Yes, I actually based this form on her. A male version, but still, I must have done a good job,” he preened his mop of red hair with one hand, smiling like an artist proud of his work. “Anyway, yes Keyleth is wonderful. Who do you think let me out of the feywild?” he asked. “She owed me a favor. Very talented young woman. I- she’s alive you know. I bet she’ll be so happy to see you again.”

“How is she?” asked Vilya.

“Oh well, when I saw her last that was...oh,” he counted on his hands, “a couple of decades ago? She was- well she’d recently suffered a loss, a romantic partner. She had a really neat cloak. Lots of leaves.”

“The mantle of the tempest,” said Vilya. “When I didn't come back she had to do the aremente. That wasn’t supposed to fall on her.”

Veth moved closer, offering her a handkerchief.

The traveler’s own eyes were filled with tears. “Is this crying thing contagious?” he asked. “I thought that would have gone away in an adult form.” He wiped his eyes. “You mortals. So much feeling for each other.”

“Wait,” asked Yasha, “so when you were a kid with Jester, you really were a kid?”

“Physically and mentally, yes,” said the Traveler. “Do you think I’d have been able to spend that much time coloring and playing make-believe if I hadn’t been her age? I wasn’t trying to get anything from her. I just-well...my kind - in the Feywild, are essentially the rulers and practically the gods of that plane. We are connected to it. As old as the Feywild itself. I have lived eons, ever young, ever ancient, but never aging, never changing or growing. As someone who despises boredom you jump at any new experience you can get.”

“Any experience?” asked Beau.

“Well, yes,” he said, “but not if it hurt anyone permanently. I did once strangle someone-”

“Excuse me?” asked Caleb.

“With permission,” he clarified holding up a finger to stop any further interruptions. “I choked someone who could not die and he agreed to it and he assured me there would be no permanent damage,” he then quickly added. “I didn’t like it though. Doing evil things doesn’t feel good. Doing good feels good. That’s why I started the religion thing. So many lonely people and I could be their friend, give them something fun to do.”

“Like shitting in wells?” asked Beau.

“Huh?” he asked and then sighed. “Kovak..he...he’s not the most creative sort. But after he lost his partner I was glad he could find anything to enjoy.”

“So why did you decide to become a little kid and hang out with Jester?” asked Yasha.

The half-elf shrugged. “She was lonely. She made a wish. I thought it might be fun to grant a wish. I offered to take her to another family somewhere with a lot of kids. I could have made her a princess. Then she started crying about her mommy and I didn’t know what to do so I thought...well I’ve never been a kid. That could be a new experience and something to do. So I became her age and granted her wish for a friend.” He looked at Jester now. “And I wasn’t pretending to be your best friend, dear. I had the best time with you. I’ve never met anyone like you, Jester.”

“We just click,” she said, there were tears in her eyes now.

“And did you like being a child?” asked Veth.

“Oh yes, that was great. We shared juice!”

“We did! And colored and drew on the walls, and jumped on the bed,” she said. “And sometimes he’d turn back into his real form and make magical things just appear. Then he’d be a kid again and we’d keep playing.”

“Being a mortal child is quite enjoyable,” he said, “being a teenager, less so. Hormones. Very emotional. It was around that time I started appearing more and more as in my true form, hooded and in the persona of the Traveler but with my full faculties.”

“He taught me all sorts of stuff then,” she said, “all my magic, and he even helped me with my art. His drawings were so funny. Hey! Hey wait! Vilya, does your daughter have antlers?”

“She didn’t have antlers, not like a deer or anything, it seemed to be like a crown?” said the Traveler.

“You told her about my daughter?” asked Vilya.

“I’ve told her many stories about many things,” said the Traveler, “all of them true. And stories about your daughter and her friends were among her favorites. Your daughter had many exciting adventures. You’ll be so proud.” He wiped at his eyes and then paused...suddenly shifting back into an Archfey. “Would you like me to go get her? I can bring her here? Traveling across one world is simple. I can be back in a snap. Or wait- I don’t want to change the subject again. Jester,” he said, putting a hand on her soldier. “You are my favorite, always and I would like to know what I can do to make you happy.”

Jester’s tears fell freely. “I think these are happy tears,” she said, “and you should go get her daughter. We can talk later."

“It's fine,” said Vilya. “I would love to see my daughter and my husband. More than anything, but you can finish your conversation. I've got time."

"Ok, well I mean, I just..." she looked at the Traveler and then wiped at her eyes. "I’m just glad that we can talk. And I understand if you don’t want to be completely honest all the time, but I want you to trust me so I can trust you.”

“Relationships take work,” said Caduceus, “and a lot of communication.”

“And after Traveler Con you’ll have more time to talk to me, without all the followers maybe,” said Jester. "Because I don't need you to be a god. I just want you to be my friend like we were before. I miss that. I miss you."

"Oh Jester," said the Traveler. 

"What exactly were your intentions here, Traveler?” asked Vilya. "Is it true you don't want to be a god either?"

“Not anymore, no... I have many followers who believe me to be a trickster god of chaos, and well, it was fun for a while but I have had more than enough.” He shrugged dramatically, throwing up his hands.

“So we were going to trick them into thinking-” Jester began, but the Traveler finished her sentence.

“That I’ve ascended to Godhood through their belief and then I’d just be like the other gods. Distant. Not having to talk to so many people all the time when really, I just want Jester.” He smiled at Jester softly. "All this time I thought you wanted me to be a god."

"And I thought you wanted me to help you pretend and worship you and stuff, but I'd rather just be us, you know?"

“Then why don’t you tell them you aren’t a god?” asked Vilya.

“What?” asked the Traveler. “But they’ll be disappointed.”

“The Traveler is about tricks, right?” asked Caduceus. “Bringing them all out here and then telling them you tricked all of them would be-”

“The biggest prank ever!” said Jester. “But- what if they still need a god.”

“After what I've been through on the Journey here, simply calling this all a prank is very tempting. And you know there are gods of this purview,” said the Traveler. “Sehanine...oh hmm, you know, she’s probably not very happy about what I did to the moon so maybe telling a bunch of people about her would be appreciated.”

“Sehanine?” asked Jester.

“Wait, what about the moon?” asked Caduceus, but the Traveler ignored him, his focus entirely on Jester.

“Sehanine, the Moonweaver,” he said, “likes to spend her time skipping barefoot through meadows in the Fey. Light blue skin, white hair. Well sometimes. Sometimes she just looks like a female elf or a male elf, depending on the day. She’d like you Jester, you have a lot in common. She’s a romantic, sort. Makes shadows for secret lovers to hide their trysts.”

“So you’ve met real gods,” asked Beau.

There was a long pause and an intake of breath. “Some,” he admitted, “Correlon...does not like me.”

“Could I maybe...talk to Sehanine sometime?” asked Jester. “Not that I don’t like you, it’s just...well...just since you’re not a god and it would be easier to be friends and just talk to you if you weren’t my god, but I do need my powers to help my friends. And they're like, god powers so...do I need someone I see as a god for that?”

“Well I could give you a different set of powers,” he offered, “completely new or...I suppose... Sehanine would be happy to have you as a follower. You can talk to her if you like, she probably won’t talk back. Not like us. Maybe in dreams. She’s shy and... a bit cryptic.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Jester. “Ar-Artagan.”

“I mean,” Beau cut in, “Jester, to be honest, you don’t really seem to like healing people anyway.”

“I know, I know-” said Jester.

“No, I mean, if you wanted different powers, I’d understand, we all would," said Beau. "If the Traveler giving you a new set of powers would make you happy-.”

“You should do what makes you happy,” said Caleb.

"As long as there's not a catch," said Beau, "like you can't make some deal with her that hurts her in the end." 

“That wasn't my plan," drawled Artagan. "And Jester, whatever you want to do is fine. You don’t have to decide right now. After all, we have a surprise I'm-not-a-god party to plan and we’d better hope the party makes up for any disappointment. But hey, everyone needs a tropical vacation. Visit all the planes on one island. This will be fun. I also have a family reunion to facilitate. Be back in a bit.” With that, he was gone, and they were left standing on the side of the mountain.


	2. You May Want to Sit Down for This

Keyleth sat on a rock overlooking the canyon. This boulder was the size of a table and her feet dangled from the edge. Her mantle framed her like a cloak of leaves and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind her antler crown. A raven perched on her knee, and stroked the feathered head. Her fingers gently scritched the soft skin beneath softer feathers. It gave a clicking croaking noise in response which she supposed was the bird equivalent of a purr. Another of her flock hopped closer, cawing for attention. The ravens visit every day. A gift, a reminder that he would never forget her.

“Hello,” came a voice from nowhere and made her jump. The birds took flight, and she was on her feet almost just as fast. She relaxed somewhat when she saw who it was, alarm replaced with confusion.

Artagan bowed politely. “Keyleth of the Air Ashari.”

“Artagan,” she returned the greeting, still confused. “Why are you here?”

“It’s Ar-tag-an actually,” he corrected, “I know I never bothered to clarify before, but I’m making more friends so Ar-tag-an, not Arta-gan.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, on reflex. “Artagan,” she corrected, pronouncing the name the way he showed her. It didn’t feel as natural to say, so she repeated it to practice the sound as many times as to correct herself.

“It’s quite alright,” he said with a casual wave of his hand.

“So you’re making friends, that’s good,” she said, offering a smile. She didn’t like silence, but she’s never been good at small talk. Or, well, talking in general.

“Friends are good,” said Artagan. “I like having friends. I’ve made at least a friend and...also gained some...followers.”

“Followers?” she asked. “Like fans?”

He made a sound that seemed almost pained as if there was an explanation he didn’t want to give.

She remembered Percy’s words from so long ago. ‘The problem with fey is they don’t tend to lie, but they tend to tell just most of the truth.’

Then he shrugged and said, “It’s a long story, and not why I’m here.”

“Why are you-”

“I’m getting to that,” he said, “Keyleth, you may want to sit down. Mortals do that right? Need to be seated for shocking news.”

She sat slowly, dreading whatever was coming next because no good news had ever followed the phrase ‘sit down for this.’ Once she was seated, she nodded for him to continue.

“I’ve found Vilya.”

“Vilya?” she repeated. A hand went to her hair as if to brush the hair from her face despite the fact it was currently pulled back, the words not quite clicking in her mind.

Of all the things he could have said, she wasn’t expecting that. To be fair, she wasn’t sure what she was expecting him to say. You couldn’t really expect anything with him, although suddenly appearing and startling her seemed on brand. But this…

“Vilya.” There was only one Vilya he could mean. She was at a loss for words, which happened often enough, but she would generally just fill the silence with babbling and trying to find what to say. Now, there was nothing. Her mouth had dropped open.

“My mom?”

“Yes,” said Artagan.

“My mom?” she pointed to herself as she spoke, as the question wasn’t clear because… well, the answer was impossible. She got up on her feet, as she couldn’t stay still any longer. “My mom’s... she’s not alive. You cannot joke about this.”

“She is alive,” Artagan confirmed, watching the reaction, which was probably beyond his ability to comprehend or understand. Keyleth could barely understand what was going through her mind.

“How?”

“I’m not entirely-”

But she continued on, not really talking to him. “She’s a druid, that’s how. She’s a super-powerful druid and got stuck in the Water Plane somehow? Did you find her in the Water Plane?”

“No,” he answered. “There’s an island that was full of...sections of other planes including a...leak as it were.”

“A leak?”

“In the elemental plane of water,” he said, “like an upside-down waterfall. Quite spectacular, really, as far as wonders of the prime material plane go.”

“And she got sucked through a leak in the Water Plane onto an island here in Exandria?” she said, voicing what he was saying as if putting it together in words would somehow make what she was hearing make sense. “What is happening?” Then she was laughing and sobbing and sinking back down, not sitting again, but falling to the ground in shock, disappearing from Artagan’s view behind the boulder that had been her seat before he’d arrive.

“I’m not sure how I’m meant to respond to this,” he admitted.

She popped back up, resting her arms on the rock. “What?”

“Are you all right?”

“I thought my Mom was dead!” she screamed, but a happy scream, shocked and elated. Because Artagan had never lied, he was honest, sometimes creepy and deeply weird, but honest. So it had to be true. “They said she went into the water plane, and all they found was her leg.”

“Well, she was missing a leg,” he observed. “Fine otherwise, well, lost her memory for twenty-five years or so-”

“What?”

“Long story, but that problem has been taken care of now,” Artagan assured her.

“What’s my Dad gonna think?” she asked. “I have to tell Korrin.”

“Well, you can,” said Artagan, “is he here? He can come with us?”

“No, he’s not here, he’s in Emon. He’s on the Tal’Dorei council,” said Keyleth.

“Oh is he, Jester will be excited to know that. They kept asking about who else was on the Tal’Dorei council for some reason. He shook his head.

“Wait, what do you mean, come with us?”

“Your Mother would like to see you. I can bring you to her,” said Artagan holding out a hand to help her up.

“For real?” she asked, getting to her feet on her own, “What’s the catch?”

“We’re friends; it’s not too much trouble. Besides, I’m sure seeing a happy reunion will make Jester happy.”

“Jester?”

“She’s the new friend I mentioned,” he explained, “In fact, she’s the reason we were on the island in a roundabout way. I wanted to host a...a gathering and thought Rumblecusp would be fun and-”

“Your definition of fun includes an island where people lose their memories?” Then again, that shouldn’t have surprised her. He also thought the way the Feywilde could affect time was...fun.

“It was only a back-up plan if the, err, gathering... didn’t go well,” he said, “the guests aren’t all savory.”

“What sort of gathering is this?”

“Long story, but come on, your Mother’s waiting, and you’ll get to meet Jester. You’ll like Jester. She’s spectacular. She’s very close with her Mother. I’m sure seeing you find yours again will make her happy.”

“You’ve met your friend’s parents?” asked Keyleth, taking his hand.

“Well, not really, she knows of me, but she always assumed I was imaginary. But she always brought two cups of apple juice anyway. Very nice mom. You know, aside from keeping her daughter locked alone in a room. I’m not sure what Jester would have done if I hadn’t been there to keep her company.”

“You became a little girl’s imaginary friend?”

“I suppose, technically, I became a mortal half-elf child and let me tell you being a child is so much fun. You, mortals, are so lucky, juice and coloring.”

Keyleth found herself smiling, remembering a time he as Garmelie accused them of trying to poison him when they offered black coffee yet seeming quite happy with apple juice. And one of the first things Artagan did upon getting a door to this plane was to try some of their pastries from The Slayer’s Cake. So, becoming a lonely girl’s imaginary friend just for tea parties with juice and sweets did seem like something he would do. He'd always been eager for someone to play with and just happy to have friends.

Although really, ‘something he would do’ could mean anything since he did whatever struck his fancy at any given time, which wasn’t exactly safe. Keyleth wondered why this little girl’s mother had left her locked in a room alone and found her, but that was another story.

“So does Jester know you’re not an imaginary half-elf now?”

“Oh yes, my Jester’s grown up now. She thought I was a god for a while- but now...now we’re just...good friends on open and honest terms. Me as I am. But that’s a new thing-”

“You told her you were a god? Wait when you said: followers-”

“I didn’t technically tell her or anyone that was a god, but some people want something to follow. That's why I give Jester credit for finding Vilya. She thought I was a god, I did not want to disappoint her, then it got very...annoying. So I thought if I gathered everyone on Rumblcusp, get them in one place. Figure things out...leave the more difficult ones if it didn't- But that's not important, we've decided to just let them down and tell them it's prank. Which it is now, I supposed. I tricked them, I tell them they were tricked, that qualifies as a prank."

"I'm not sure I follow," she said slowly, "So you don't want to become a god?"

"No! No, absolutely not. It's worse than theater. Believe me, I don’t want prayers or supplicants or simpering mortals. I am done with that. What I want now...well I really want to be a good friend to Jester and do things that make her happy. Jester’s face when she smiles, there’s nothing like it on any plane.”

“You love her,” said Keyleth. Of all the things that could happen as a consequence of letting an Archfey onto the material plane, Keyleth never imagined that one of them could be he’d befriend a mortal girl and that this friendship would somehow lead to him finding her Mother, still alive after all this time.

Keyleth stopped trying to wrap her brain around what was happening and simply took his hand, bidding him lead her where he would. So together, hand in hand, they disappeared from Zephrah, bound for an island on the other side of the planet.


	3. How to 'Define the Relationship'

“So do you want to head back to your village?” asked Jester. “Can you still do that thing where we walk through trees or are you out of spells for today?”

“Oh, shouldn’t we wait for them?” asked Vilya.

Jester simply shrugged. “No, he’ll basically appear wherever,” she explained. “One second he’s not there, then he’s behind you.”

“Ok, that’s creepy,” said Beau.

“No, it's super convenient, you guys,” said Jester.

“Well I suppose, given the” Vilya paused, before continuing, “eruption that nearly occurred it would be a good idea to return to VO and explain what happened.”

"So now that Vokodo's dead is the village still gonna be called VO or will they have to rename it?" quipped Beau.

"Is anyone really going to stay there?" asked Veth.

"Some might," Jester suggested shrugging, "like she said, some people have been there like forever. Oh, and maybe some of the Traveler Con people decide to stay. Not because they forgot who they are and have to stay forever but because they like it here. I mean, it would be really sad if most of the people in the village left to go home and some of them had nowhere to go and were all alone."

"What troubles me is I have no idea who everyone will be when we get back," said Vilya. "And if some of the villagers might pose a danger to the others."

"Oh yeah," said Jester, "that would be bad if they suddenly remember they're super evil or something."

"So did killing Vokodo just undo the memory loss?" asked Veth.

"I think that's how curses and things work," said Jester. "But I mean, if not, we have like boatloads of clerics coming and they could probably fix everyone! And we have lots of diamonds now."

"Yeah, bringing him back so we could kill him for the treasure was super worth it," Beau remarked.

“I suppose we’ll find out when we reach the Village,” said Fjord. “Vilya?”

“Right this way,” she said, leading them towards the nearest tree.

They emerged from a large tree in the center of the village. Everyone turned and looked at them. Then everyone was talking at once. It soon became clear that killing Vokodo had indeed reversed whatever was causing the people of VO to lose their memories. All the same, they looked to Vilya for answers as soon as she arrived. The crowd pressed close around them, and Jester was tempted to use thaumaturgy to speak over them and tell them to be quiet. There was no way for Vilya to answer anyone if everyone was trying to ask questions at once.

However, Vilya seemed to have the crowd control covered. With a wave of her hand vines formed around her, lifting her up above the crowd. She raised a hand to signal everyone to be quiet, then raised a single finger as if to say “give me a moment.”

Jester didn’t think that they would, but they did. Everyone fell silent and waited for whatever she had to say next. The people of VO trusted Vilya to give them an explanation. Vilya explained everything. How Vokodo was not what he seemed, and how he took their memories and used them. She told everyone that the Mighty Nein restored her memories, gesturing to the group.

“It was thanks to the Mighty Nein that I was finally free to remember who I was and what had been done to me. To everyone here. It had to end, and so together with this group of adventurers, of heroes, we have put an end to Vokodo.”

"Veridian," someone calls out a question and she corrects them.

"It's Vilya actually," she says, "Vilya of the Air Ashari."

"You're from the Air Ashari?" came a voice and everyone turned to look at a young punk-looking half-elf no more than 19 or so. Jester recognized her as Shelda, the newest crew member of the Ball Eater or she had been before the dragon turtle fucked their ship up. Were they still their crew if they didn’t have a ship anymore? Then again there were plenty of new ships to choose from behind the upside-down waterfall. Minus the ones that Caleb set on fire.

"So is she from Tal’Dorei too?" asked Veth, looking at Shelda.

"Do you think she knows who's on the council?" whispered Beau.

"You're familiar with my people?" she lowered herself down to the ground and approached the girl. The crowded parted to give them room.

"Well, my aunty Keyleth is sort of like their queen."

"You know my daughter?" The surprise in her voice only grew as she continued. "Did you say she's your aunt?"

"Well not by blood," said Shelda. "She and my uncle Vax were together, but he died before I was born, but she's always been aunty Keyleth. Wait - she's your daughter?"

"So let me get this straight," said Beau, "you're related to the queen of Tal’Dorei?"

"No, Tal’Dorei is a continent and there are different groups. Keyleth is the leader of the Air Ashari, and then my parents are the rulers of Whitestone."

"So you're like a princess," asked Veth.

"Like a secret, runaway princess?" asked Jester. "Did you have to like run away to avoid an arranged marriage and now you're trying to find your true love or-"

"What? No!” Shelda cuts her off, her face scrunched in confusion as to why Jester would assume that and she gave Jester an ‘are you serious?’ look before continuing... “ It's just," she sighed in the heavy way that only a frustrated teenager can. "Daddy is really overprotective and I was kind of sick of it, and also really bored.”

"You can't tell Keyleth I'm here. If my parents find me they're going to ground me until I die of old age." She fidgeted with the necklace around her neck, pulling out the amulet from beneath her shirt as she did so. It looked exactly like Caleb's amulet. "Seriously, please don't say anything. And you know my dead uncle? Apparently, he's supposed to be some sort of eternal servant of the Raven Queen. So maybe somehow I'll be grounded after I die. Just don't tell anyone I'm here."  
  
Caduceus opened his mouth but before he could say anything they were interrupted by the sudden arrival of two red-haired figures.

"Vesper?" came. a voice. Everyone turned to that Artagan had appeared behind them an antler crowned half-elf woman by his side.

“Vesper?” Keyleth repeated, echoing Artagan’s surprise.

“Wait, Artagan, you know her?"

"Did my parents send you?" she asked Artagan.

"What? No, haven't seen them in- oh I can't actually recall," he said, "I'm not always the best at keeping track of time-"

"So how do you know her?" asked Jester.

"She's my goddaughter," Artagan replied.

"You have a goddaughter," asked Veth.

"Oh you know, you befriend royalty, they invite you to their child's naming ceremony, you bestow a gift, they start crying in gratitude and ask if you want to be their children's fairy godparent. It's a whole thing."

"To be honest I just didn't think you had friends," Fjord admitted.

"Jester is my, of course, my best friend, however, I do have other friends that I knew before her, including Vesper's parents and Keyleth here.”

“Did you know Vesper was here?” asked Keyleth.  
“No, I’m as surprised as you,” said Artagan. “Why is everyone accusing me of things.”

"Wasn't your name Shelda?" asked Beau.

"My name is Lady Vesper Elaine von Musel Klossowski De Rolo the First of White Stone but I was _trying_ to keep a low profile!”

“De Rolo,” said Caleb, “that name sounds familiar. And Keyleth. I’ve read about this.”

“I think everyone’s read about this,” said Beau, recognition dawning.

“I haven’t read about anything,” said Caduceus.

“Aunty Kiki,” Vesper whimpered, “please don’t tell my parents? Please!”

“Keyleth,” said Vilya. The name was spoken like an exhalation of breath that Vilya hadn't even realized she’d been holding. Keyleth’s attention immediately turned away from the teenaged half-elf.

“M-mommy?” said Keyleth, forgetting about Vesper for the moment and focusing all her attention on Vilya. “It’s really you.”

Keyleth came forward and reached out, putting a hand on her mother’s shoulder as if testing to see that she’s really there.

“Oh, my Keyleth,” Vilya embraced her and held her so tight.

Jester felt tears welling in her own eyes at the sight of it. Vesper was silent watching them and then she frowned and kicked at the dirt.

The two finally pulled apart and Vilya ran a hand over Keyleth’s hair, petting her. “You’re all grown up, my baby- I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“You had to complete your Aramenté,” said Keyleth, “it wasn’t your fault you had to leave.”

“It just took longer than expected,” said Vilya. “I made friends, companions who became like a second family. Then there was always more for us to do. More people to help, what’s a few more adventures. Then finally, we reached Veshrah, and I thought, just this one more thing, and my journey will be complete and I can come home to you. Oh, Keyleth-” And then she was sobbing, choking on tears and unable to speak.

Jester looked around. Caleb was crying softly, and so was Beau. Even Vesper was crying and Veth...Veth looked stricken. Jester turned her focus to the halfling and held out a hand for her to take.

“She had a little girl,” whispered Veth. “She had a little girl and had to go away, and maybe she could have come home sooner if she hadn’t been caught up in having more adventures, and then she got trapped here. Now her child’s all grown up and her husband...he’s not here.”

Jester’s eyes widened in concern. “Um, hey Keyleth?” she asks. “Where’s your dad?”

“Korrin,” asked Vilya, “is he-”

“He’s fine,” Keyleth assured her. “He just couldn’t make it. He’s in Emon. He’s on the Tal’Dorei council.”

“What?” asked Jester. “Who else is on the council?”

“My mom was on the council,” said Vesper, wiping away tears with her sleeve. She did her best to pretend she hadn’t been crying. “Before I left anyway. Why do you care who’s on the Tal'Dorei council?”

Keyleth pulled away from Vilya for the moment and looked at the teenager. “Vesper,” she said, “I have to tell your mother and Percy. Your parents have been worried sick.”

“I’m fine,” said Vesper, “I’m always fine, thanks to what he did to me with his so-called gift.” She glared at Artagan.

“Wait? What did you do to her?” asked Beau. Veth lets go of Jester’s hand and moved closer to Beau.

"I bestowed a generous gift!" said Artagan indignantly. "Evil shall not see her, touch her, smell, or hear her. An evil being that would wish her harm will not perceive her even if she stands before them. Considering her entire extended family was murdered by evil people, it seemed appropriate. Percy and Vex seemed to like it."

"Do you know how hard it is to have adventures when anyone that wants to hurt you doesn't know you exist? I want to fight evil, not be ignored by evil."

"I mean to be honest that sounds like an advantage," observed Caleb, "you could just sneak up on evil and stab it."

Despite everything, the Mighty Nein broke into laughter. Even Vesper smiled at the suggestion. “I don’t even need to sneak up, I can hit from pretty far with these.” She drew two daggers from her belt.

Caleb’s eyes widened and he looked at the daggers in that nerdy fascinated ‘I want to ask to see that and cast Identify’ way he always looked at unfamiliar magical items. One of the blades was unlike anything Jester had ever seen. The light seemed to dance and shift across the curve of it. What kind of metal was that, Jester wondered.

“Where did you get those?” asked Keyleth, her mouth hanging open.

“Oh, a bird brought them,” said Vesper. “I thought you might have sent them since you like hanging out with birds and things. But then you’re not that cool. Didn’t really question it though, they’re really cool.”

“Excuse me,” said Fjord. “Just from personal experience. If magical weapons just appear, maybe question that.”

"What kind of bird?" asked Caduceus. 

“They’re a gift,” said Keyleth. “A wonderful gift.” She wiped a tear from her eyes. “Maybe we should talk to your parents together. You’re not a child anymore, and you’re ready to handle yourself. But maybe talk to them, and figure out a plan to check-in and let them know you’re ok?”

“I just don’t want Dad to interfere,” she said, “I want to be able to do things on my own. My whole life all anyone has ever done was try to protect me, but no one listens to me. I just want them to trust that I can do things on my own.”

“We can talk about that too,” said Keyleth, putting a hand on her shoulder. “They’re in Emon, and so is my Dad. We can all go together.”  
  
"Mom and Dad both?"  
  
"Emergency council meeting about the moon," said Keyleth.  
  
"Wait, what about the moon?" asked Caduceus. He looked at Artagan. "What did you do to the moon?"

Keyleth looked at Artagan. "Did you-did you draw a weird smiley face on the moon?"

"That was permanent, I thought that was an illusion," said Jester. "You graffitied the actual moon with one of my designs?"  
  
"It made you smile," said Artagan. "And it's no harm done. It's just...more fun to look at."  
  
"Artagan, you can't just break the moon for her -" Keyleth sighed heavily. "I guess now I need to explain all this to the council while we're there."

“After everything here is sorted,” said Vilya. “There were a lot of us trapped here, some longer than me. I want to make sure there’s a plan for what comes next. That they’ll be alright. I’ve been a leader here and looking after this village for so long - I can’t leave just yet.”

Keyleth nodded her understanding.

“I’m sure there’s a lot of confusion,” Vilya began, addressing the crowd once more.

“Well I’d say,” said one of the villagers. “Like where did these red-haired folks come from and who have you been talking to?”

“Me!” said Vesper, waving her hands in an exaggerated manner. He did not so much as look at her. He looked completely confused when the dagger hit his chest. He staggered backward, collapsing as the blade returned to Vesper’s hand.

There was a series of gasps.

“What the fuck?” said Beau, looking at Vesper.

“What? He was evil,” said Vesper. “Mr. Caleb just said I should stab evil people.”

“Well I like her,” said Veth. “Orly, good hire. We should keep her. You know after she’s done visiting her parents.”

"I'm gonna take a look at that wound," said Caduceus. "Assuming we don't just summarily execute people for being evil." He made his way through the crowd towards the fallen man.

Artagan shook his head and slipped his hand into Jester’s own. “You know,” he said, “I’m not really the sort who particularly likes mortals, but some of them - some I enjoy very much. None more than you, of course. I am really looking forward to getting to spend time with people I actually like.”

“And perhaps when the three of you leave for Tal’Dorei we could accompany you,” suggested Caleb.

“I could introduce you to Vex!” Artagan told Jester. “Wonderful lady. She’ll like you, Jester. I mean she likes me and you and I are so alike.”

“That and everyone likes Jester,” said Caleb.

“Well yes,” said Fjord.

“Yup,” said Beau.

“Yeah,” said Yasha.

“More to the point,” said Caleb, “Lady Keyleth of Vox Machina and the Air Ashari. I’ve read some history of Emon. Enough to know they were once a monarchy but now have a ruling council instead of a sovereign. It is our hope that we might see that kind of change in the Dwendalian Empire. Among other changes.”

“Well, the sovereign was sort of killed by a dragon,” said Keyleth.

“Oh, we know a dragon turtle!” offered Jester. “Who...doesn’t really like us.”

“I’m not proposing that we feed King Dwendal to a dragon turtle,” said Caleb, finding the amulet that shielded him from scrying. It was the first thing he’d retrieved from Vokodo’s hoard after the monster died. “But I would like to know more about avenues for pursuing change.”

“All right,” said Keyleth. “You found my mother. I owe you, all of you, for freeing her. I never would have found her.” Vilya put an arm around her daughter as Keyleth once more wiped at her eyes.

Jester found herself smiling softly and gently squeezing Artagan’s hand. She turned away from the scene of reunion and wandered off away from the crowds towards the outskirts of the village. Artagan walked beside her, his hand in hers.

“This really worked out,” she mused.

“I assumed that it would,” said Artagan. “Although I couldn’t have predicted all this.”

“Did you just assume it would work out because you assume that in general?” asked Jester. “I still haven’t forgiven you for not warning us.”

“And that’s your right,” said Artagan. “But, I assumed it would work out because I have faith in you. Yes, I would have scooped you up if you’d fallen under that creature’s thrall, but as I said. What sort of island adventure would it be without danger? I have faith that you can rise to any challenge and I hope that you might have faith that I’ll be there to support you. If I can earn your faith again.”

“Well, not like religious faith,” she said, “but maybe like things were before...the kind of faith you have in your friends.”

“I would be honored to have that sort of faith,” said Artagan, “and to have you as a friend. So have you decided to turn to someone better than me for religious fulfillment?”

“To be honest I never really liked the whole religion thing,” she said, “it was a game we were playing and we got carried away. And you know handing out pamphlets and talking to strangers about changing religions seemed fun at first but kind of got boring after a while...I was really just doing it because I thought it would make you happy.”

He laughed and his form changed, back into the half-elf she’d grown up with but had never really gotten to see as a grown-up before now. “It’s funny, I was really only acting as a god because I thought it made you happy. We were both playing a game because we thought the other enjoyed it and were afraid to admit we didn’t like it ourselves.”

“Well I did like having cool powers,” said Jester. “Not so much the having to heal everyone, but just in general, it was cool. Do I have to get a new god or else my powers go away?”

“I’m not sure how I managed to give you those sorts of powers in the first place,” said Artagan. “I’m not going to take your powers away to punish you for not believing. It’s just...it was your faith that unlocked power I didn’t know I had...although to be honest. Divine power is...a lot of responsibility. The first time you asked me to bring someone back from the dead I was...really hoping that Melora would step in if necessary?”

“You said I could have other powers?” suggested Jester. “Like the kind Ukatoa have, Fjord?”

“Of a similar kind,” said Artagan.

“Oh!” she dug out her sketchbook from her haversack and began drawing. “Could I have like an eldritch blast - but it’s like pink and has little unicorns shooting out in like a beam of sparkles!” She held up her doodle for him to see.

“Of course,” he said. “I love it.”

“Oh! Oh, and you know how Fjord can just make his sword appear. Can I, like, make my sketchbook appear in my hands and just draw whatever cool thing I want to do?”

“Well, there are certain abilities I can grant,” said Artagan, “which may be more limited than the scope of your imagination. But I can show you what I can offer. May I?” He held out his hands for the book and she passed it to him.

He summoned a quill to his hand and began to sketch. His style was similar to hers. After all, he had taught her a few things when she was a teenager. When he’d stopped being her age and started just being the cloaked figure who taught her magic and how to draw funny caricatures. She watched him draw with glee. Doodles of plants growing and animals bowing down to her among other things.

“Wait so I can like teleport, like Nugget?”

“Exactly, blinking,” said Artagan. “You know Nugget is a fey hound?”

“Really?”

“Yes, and he can understand Sylvan,” said Artagan. “Oh, and in the fey, we also have the almiraj which are essentially blink bunnies.”

“So they just hop around but instead it’s disappearing and reappearing?”

“Well, hop around, and stab things if they feel threatened,” said Artagan. “They have horns like unicorns.”

“They sound like the best things ever! Oh my gosh!” said Jester.

“Well, you know,” he offered, “you could have a magic book or our bond could take the form of a pet for you. Similar to Caleb’s cat but with more options. Like a tiny dragon.”

“Or a bunnicorn?” She giggled at that. “It’s tempting. Although...I do have Sprinkle and should probably give him my attention. Besides, drawing has always been our thing, what better way to connect with you.”

“Alright then, a book of shadows it is,” said Artagan.

“Wait is my book going to suddenly look creepy or can it be pink and have sequins and stuff.”

“It can be whatever you want, the more unpredictable the better, darling,” he told her. “So is this what you want?”

“Yeah,” said Jester, “I think so. Wait - is this like something where I sign a contract and then you get my soul later and eat it or something?”

He laughed and shook his head. “I’m not going to eat you, Jester,” he said, “but this is a contract. Defined terms. Clear communication-”

“Which is good,” she said, “we said we’d do that. So you give me a magic sketchbook and cool powers and in exchange?”

“I get to see all the fun you have and the chaos you seed,” said Artagan. “Although I’m tempted to add a clause saying we’re best friends forever.”

“I’d be ok with that,” said Jester, “I mean if we don’t want to be friends anymore because something happens or we drift apart. I guess...I could accept that, but...I’d like to be friends forever. I’d like to give you my soul, not the scary you eat it sort of way, but in the I love you sort of way.”

He smiled at her sweetly and then his form changed, shifting back to the grand visage of the arch fey. “Well then, we have a bargain,” said Artagan. “And I have a gift for you.”

“Like the sort of gift you gave the punk princess?”

“More carefully worded,” said Artagan. “I meant that nothing that wanted to hurt her would see her. Not that she’d be invisible to random evil people minding their own business.”

“Should I have tried to help that guy she stabbed?” asked Jester. “I mean, yeah he’s evil, but like I’m pretty sure my dad is evil, and Essek might be evil.”

“Well you won’t be able to heal anyone for much longer, so not your problem,” said Artagan. “Like I said, divine magic is too much responsibility.”

“So goodbye healing hello cool fairy eldritch blast and flower powers!”

“Exactly,” said Artagan. “And I give to you the gift of charm. One gift, the gift of charm. Words to beguile or disarm. She inspires all who hear. Her very presence can’t help but endear.”

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips then took a step back. Around her feet, a swirl of golden dust began to rise followed by flowering vines spinning around her like the vortex of a whirlpool of flowers and stardust. It rose around her and she felt herself rising from the ground and her body changed, as though it was made of light. The vines wrapped around her skin, and when she landed on her feet again she wore a gown in many shades of green flowing like waves and accented in flowers.

She looked down at herself. With a flick of his wrist, Artagan conjured a looking glass and handed it to her. She held it out, turning it every which way to look at herself.

“Do you like it?” he asked. “I could change the color if you’d prefer something else. Make it pink or blue?”

“I love it!” she said setting aside the looking glass and practically tackling him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she knew what she was doing and it felt right. Being in his arms felt like being home. He was here now and they were best friends again and it was all she could have hoped and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wording for Vesper's "gift" is from on a witch's curse in Neil Gaiman's Star Dust. Gaiman's depiction of Faerie is inspiring and hilarious, and I couldn't resist the opportunity to steal from the best and play with a gift worded like that. 
> 
> If you haven't seen and/read Star Dust, please do so. I cannot recommend it enough.


End file.
